Listen to your heart
by SLOWWW.DOWNNNNNN
Summary: Misty  meets a mysterious boy. Ash missed Misty! MYSTERIOUS BOY KISSES MISTy. Mysterious boy is cute...OH WHATS A GIRL TO DO!AAML MIISTYxASH some contestshipping in it later REVIEW PLEASEEE


Listen to your heart

MY THIRD AAML STROY YES!!

Me: YES I'M STILL ALIVE!!

Misty:Not for long

Me"UHOHHH UMM RUN FOR YOUR PATHETIC LITTLE LIVES!!

Ash: Ummm on with the story??

* * *

Misty was walking down the streets of Curelean City(sp?). People waving at her as she walked towards the City park. Today she felt that she needed some alone time,time for herself and nobody to interrupt it. Once she got to the park she sat down under her favorite tree and just closed her eyes and relaxed. Suddenly she heard a voice. "You come here often??" asked a deep masculine voice. She opened her eyes and look everywhere thinking of a place the voice could have come from. "Up here" it said again. She looked up and saw a young man about her age with ruffled uneven light brown hair, tan skin and had deep green eyes wearing some jeans a teal shirt and a black un-zipped jacket. All in all the kid was a hottie. "Um oh sorry where are my manners I'm Misty gym leader of the Curelean gym." She said standing up to look at him. he jumped down and extended his hand "Jake trainer from the Hoehn region". "Hello pleased to meet you" she said in the most pleasant voice. "So you come here often?" he asked again his green eyes staring intently into her blue eyes. "Um yes" she answered nervously "Hn so would you like to walk around the park with me?" he asked "Yeah sure" Misty said.

So they walked around the park talking about the most trivial things such as 'what a cute couple' to 'have you seen the nice weather today' sort of thing. Once they realized what time it was, it was already late." Well its so late I really have to go" said Misty. "Hn your right, I'll see you then" he said ,he gave her a kiss on the cheek and left a dumbfounded Misty behind. Once she came out of her dream world she remembered to head home.

_WOAH what a weird day..hmmmm I hope I get to see him again._

_WAIT MISTY what are you talking about you just met him today!!_

_But he seem so nice_

As Misty continued to argue with herself she had arrived home. She opened the door and was pounced on by her sisters.

"OH MY GOD!!" screamed Daisy "We just saw you with that cute hottie!!!WHAT HAPPENED!!!!!" she yelled again "Yeah tell us we must now!!" yelled her other two sisters( I forgot their names can anyone tell me??) "What nothing happened!" I said waving my hands in front of my face "Oh really?" Asked Daisy with a mischievous glint in her eyes. 'Um yes"_ way to sound convincing Misty!!_"We saw him kiss you now tell!!" said Daisy. I sighed this was going to be a LOOOOONG night.

Somewhere in Shinnoh(sp?)

Ash and company were lost in a forest(they seem to do that a lot don't they??)

"UHGGG Ash all these bugs are ruining my hair!!" screamed and annoyed Dawn. "Dawn call down we're trying to find a way out" said a calm Brock. "WE'RE NEVER GOING TO GET OUT OF HERE!!" yelled Dawn. "Dawn please be quiet, look we're going to camp out here for the night and in the morning we'll try to find a way out" said Ash. 'I agree, we'll never be able to walk or find our way ou in the dark" said Brock." HMPPP fine" said Dawn setting up her tent. "Alright I'll go look for some food" said Brock "And I guess I'll put up our tents. How does that sound Brock??" asked Ash" All right Ash but don't do anything to attract bug pokemon like last time" said Brock "HEY last time was an accident…at least I think it was.."said Ash pondering about that time.." Just don't do it again" said Brock "OKOK!! I promise" said Ash holding his hands up in a defensive way.

So Ash immediately started pitching up the tents._ I wonder what Misty's doing. Or May?? Is she with Drew right now?? Or Max I haven't heard much from him either besides him finally becoming a trainer and having ralts as his first pokemon…_

"ASHHHHHHHHHH" that scream brought Ash out of his thoughts. "What happened??" he asked looking around. "Nothing I was asking you if I should wear this dress for the next contest when you completely spaced out" said an annoyed Dawn "Oh well umm what did you want to wear??" asked Ash :This blue dress…but I'm not really sure.." Then Ash just space out again.

Back with Misty

"May he kissed me on the cheek!" said an overly excited Misty

"NO WAY!!!" I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!??? So what did you do???" asked an ecstatic May

" Um well actually I just stood there" she said

"YOU WHAT!!! YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING???????" yelled and angry May

" No not really" said Misty while playing with her fingers

"You should have done something!!!Go back tomorrow maybe he'll be there!! Suggested May

"Well I dunno.." she said with uncertainty

"Oh c'mon Misty take a risk once in a while! Live a little!!" encouraged May

"Well ok maybe" said Misty

"You will AWSOME!!!!! TELL ME ALL ABOUT IT TOMMOROW!!I gotta go now before Max bites my head off for taking so long hehe" she grinned sheepishly

"Your right we've been talking for the past two hours!! Look how time fly's, well I'll call you later ok bye!" said Misty to the camera phone

"Right bye!" said May

And with that she signed off. Misty ran up to her room and threw herself on the bed.She thought about how her day had been,and how it was full off wierd events.Her last thoughts before she fell asleep were

_WHAT SHOULD I do??_ As she unconsciously touched her cheek where Jake had kissed her.

With Ash

Ash lied in his sleeping bag he thought about his day and how he missed Misty. Oh how he longed to see her amazing sea blue eyes and her fire red hair. His last thoughts as he fell asleep were Misty I love you

* * *

Jjaa REVIEW PLEASE!!

WHAT DID YA THINK ABOUT IT??


End file.
